There is known in the art a variety of methods for registering other players of game devices in a friend list.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information-processing device including a requesting unit and a display control unit. The requesting unit is configured to request establishment of a friendship using one of plural methods. The friendship is a relationship established based on a mutual agreement between users. The display control unit is configured to cause a display unit to display one of a request method by which establishment of the friendship has been requested by the requesting unit, and an establishing method by which the friendship has been established.